Forum:New Look for The Main Page
Lately, a few users have planned a new look for the Main Page. These two users are me (Ardi) and Topher. Since our Main Page has been a little cluttered lately, I think that it is time to vote on what to do with the Main Page, whether you support changing it, if so, which one do you prefer, and if you oppose, give a reasonable explanation why you disagree.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 03:27, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I strongly suggest that we let the forum run for another week, mainly because the votes are too similar, and there are many users that haven't voted yet. Here is my suggestion.: # We let the vote run for another week. # Use Ferbot ( If Toph is fine with this) to tell all those who haven't voted to try to vote. # Once they vote ad the week finishes, hopefully the votes will be less tied, we can close the forum and update the main page.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 00:31, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with Ardi. The Flash {talk} 01:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I would also like to note that are main audience for the main page will be new users, who might have little or no knowledge of Phineas and Ferb, and the information they willwant to see should be easily accessible, and that they won't have to scroll down just to see more stuff, which is what are current main page is doing.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 10:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- Voting completed Voting on the new main page design has been completed. Results are as follows: * 4 votes for the first design * 1 vote for the second design * 8 votes for the third design The third design will be implemented on the main page shortly. Previous votes Voting on which of the two main designs was extended last week, and the result is as follows: * Keeping existing Main page: 2 votes * Selecting Ardi's format: 8 votes * Selecting Topher's format: 14 votes The votes and comments have been moved to an archive. For the moment, Topher's first version has been implemented on the Main Page. However, a variation on Topher's format was introduced a few days after voting was re-opened. You can see it here. It includes the Episode Progression from Ardi's design. Since the people who voted for Topher's design did not specify which design they were voting for (and people who had voted previously did not update their votes), voting has been re-opened again to decide between which of Topher's two designs to use. I have now added a third design that adds Episode Progression from #2 to the first design. Voting will close at 23:59 UTC on September 5, 2009. Do not add any more variations during this voting period so that we can definitely select one design for the main page. — RRabbit42 18:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- First version If you support Topher's first design, cast your vote here. # Definitely this one for me. It's very sleek looking, and makes everything very easy to find. Yes. —ShelbyPerry # I like this one because there aren't that many empty spaces in the page, and the episode progression is separated into two columns instead of one box.'' '-' '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 07:10, 31 August 2009 (UTC) # —'Phin68' talk to Phin68 16:19, 31 August 2009 (UTC #this is the best page made by topher!!! I like this third format, I'm with you Videodude1298 (user voted twice, combining into one vote -- RRabbit42) #'The Flash' {talk} 17:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Comments RRabbit's comment The third version replaces the "Previously on" and "Next on" sections with a separate "Episode Progression" area. I created this instead of having to say "I like X and Y from the first design, but Z from the second design". — RRabbit42 18:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) New